A Michaelis Family Gathering
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are invited to attend a family event, much to their dismay, they find that someone else has decided to join them and he is not alone.


A/N: Sorry everyone, I know it's been forever. My depression has really been kicking my behind. I thought maybe I'd revisit my little family and see what happens. If you're still with me, I thank you for your continued support and if you're new to the family, welcome. '

"I know it's always difficult to join me in these little family gatherings, but I am grateful to have you here." Sebastian said, watching Ciel wrestle an angry Angelina into her stroller. The demonling growled in protest, scratching and clawing at her mother.

"Na na meemee!" She cried, tears filling her eyes.

"Why must you fight me so much today?" Ciel sighed in frustration, taking a step back from his youngest daughters. Kathryn reached up from her seat, grasping for her mother's hand.

"M-Meemee?" She called in her soft voice.

"I'm here, Kathryn, Daddy's going to push you today." The child tilted her head.

"Dadyee?" Sebastian smiled at his daughter.

"That's right, it's Daddy's turn today, my little one. We'll have a good time, won't we?" Kathryn grinned, clapping her tiny hands.

"I Dadyee, I!" The demon prince chuckled softly, reaching down to rub her hair.

"Hello, dear one."

"Mommy, When can I have a turn to push our babies?" Rachel Michaelis tugged on Ciel's jacket as she spoke, taking hold of Vincent's hand with her free one. "I will not be mean to the babies, I am a good sister Rachel to have." She turned to her twin. "Do you think so, Brother Vincent?"

"Yes, you are a very good sister." he confirmed. "I love you even when you take puppy away." Rachel frowned.

"Here they go." Ciel said in an exasperated tone. "I just don't understand what gets into these children. Normally they're so well behaved."

"Do not worry, Mama, we will get better. We are not bad babies and we love you very much." Evian soothed, taking hold of Ciel's hand.

"Of course you're not bad, none of you are. It's just been a long day, that's all. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Mum, do you want Lovey?"Rowan held out the teddy bear.

"Thank you, but you hold onto Lovey, if we don't get in there soon, we'll be late."

"And you all know how your grandfather feels about people being late." Sebastian pointed out, leading his family through the gate. "As we get further inside, you will notice it getting more crowded, I want you children to hold onto each other and your mother as well..We can't risk him getting lost, after all, he is quite small."the older demon teased.

"You know what you can do, don't you, Sebastian?" Ciel retorted.

"I can venture a guess, though I dare say it's not a phrase for tiny ears. My father's box isn't far, we'll be able to see the entire event from there." Rachel giggled.

"Silly Daddy, Grandfather is too big for a box."

"It isn't that kind of box, Rachel. It just means it's an enclosed area for just our family. Because my father is king, he-"

"Cousin Alois is our family, and Cousin Naveen, can they come too?"The princess asked.

"They were invited, but your cousin hasn't been feeling well and Naveen isn't sure it's the best idea to bring him out. I suppose it all depends on how he's feeling today."

"Dad, I wish babies didn't make everyone feel icky." Rowan said. "I didn't like it when Mum was icky."

"None of us did, Son." The Michaelis family made their way through the sea of demons. They soon found themselves at the bottom of a ramp, where they found Naveen, carrying an exhausted Alois. The blond demon rested against his mate comfortably, Luca and Victor stood at their side, luca held Cayden as the child wiggled happily,while Victor held Lenora's hand. Upon seeing Sebastian, Naveen smiled, greeting them warmly.

"Cousins, it's always good to see you. Are you all well?"

"We are, thank you, and you?"Sebastian replied, stopping beside them.

"Could be better, my precious one is quite tired today but was good enough to join me. Our demonling seems to leave him little energy." The Michaelis children tilted their heads, staring at Alois curiously.

"Is Cousin Alois having a nap?" Vincent asked.

"Nearly." The blond answered sleepily.

"Is the baby sleeping, now?" Rachel asked taking a step closer.

"I think so."

"Can we play with it?"

"When it's big enough, you can."Alois promised. The group ascended the seemingly endless ramp, entering a dimly lit tunnel.

"Mama, why does Grandfather like to be in dark places?"Evian asked, moving in closer to his mother.

"He's used to it." Ciel explained, unable to say what he truly wanted in front of the demonlings.

"Are we there yet?"Rowan whined.

"When we get there, you'll know." Sebastian said.

"Now?"Vincent questioned.

"We'll turn around and go home if you're going to keep asking. It doesn't matter to me if we see any of this. "Ciel threatened.

"But-"

"Children, I advise you not to test your mother." the older demon warned firmly. The children frowned, bowing their heads and became silent.

"Long day?" Alois asked, Ciel scoffed.

"Long week. Angelina started trying to bite Kathryn, so we had to move her to Sebastian's side of the bed, the last two days, Rachel's been fighting with Vincent over the dog and whose turn it is to play with him because a dog that size apparently isn't big enough for both of them. It's been a nightmare. I need a drink just telling you about it and I haven't even gone into detail."

"Well, if you head that way, have one for me too. I've got seven more months before I can have anything. Of course, my life isn't as..exciting as yours."

"Exciting my a-"

"Here we are." Sebastian announced, stopping in front of a large set of doors. A pair of demons greeted them.

"Majesties, the King and Queen are expecting you, please enter." they said in unison, bowing low. Sebastian led the group inside. Naveen lowered Alois to his feet, keeping an arm around him.

"Welcome my dears!" Ann stood from her throne, her arms outstretched.

"Grandmother!" the Michaelis children cried in unison, running to the Queen, who immediately wrapped them in her arms. The king soon followed, welcoming the older demons, Beth followed at his heels.

"Big brothers, Cousins, hello!" She cried, being lifted into Ciel's arms her little hands wrapping around him.

"Hello Bethy." The reply came in unison, causing the child to giggle.

"Welcome, please, come in and enjoy yourselves." The devil greeted, gesturing for them to move further inside. Ciel handed Beth to Sebastian and took control of the stroller. He gazed around the large space which was furnished with chairs, a daybed, and a drink station. Ahead of him, Ciel noticed the large window over looking the arena.

"I have toys to play with," He heard Beth explain to Sebastian. From beside him, the gently clink of ice tapping against the side of a glass. He turned to find his father in law at his side.

"You seem like you could use this, Ciel." The devil said, handing him a glass filled with a crimson liquid. The former earl took the object with a small nod.

"Thank you. "He said, receiving a gentle pat on the back from the massive, clawed hand.

"I think you will find there is no shortage on the table there," The king pointed in the direction of the drink station. "Please, have whatever you like." He invited. For the first time in years, Ciel felt a touch of gratitude to his father in law. "We are happy to have you, my dear son in law." Ciel took a small sip from his glass before setting it down on the table and unstrapping Kathryn, placing her on the floor and allowing her to crawl over to the toys. He then readjusted Angelina's seat, leaning her back and covering her with a blanket. The demonling growled angrily, fighting against her restraints.

"Angelina Marie, you've been driving me up the wall all day. Take a nap and then if you behave, I'll let you out to play." He said, lowering himself onto a chair. It didn't take long for his mate to join him. Sebastian leaned down, kissing Ciel's head.

"Don't worry, my love. Today will be wonderful. Our children will be busy with Beth, you and Alois will have a chance to catch up with my mother and the rest of us will be watching the event. You'll enjoy yourself today, I promise."

"I hope so, I could really use a little break." Ciel confessed.

"And you deserve it. I'll see to it that you get one."The older demon began to rub Ciel's shoulders, causing him to relax. A soft click reached his ears as the door opened once more and an all too familiar voice filled the room.

"Mother, Father, it's good to see you again." Ciel and Sebastian turned to find Mordred entering the room, a female demon followed him. Her head held high while her green eyes scanned the room. She pushed in a stroller and Ciel could see a small boy just behind her.

Ciel exchanged glances with Sebastian as the two listened to the conversation.

"May I present my mate Julia." He gestured to the woman, who gave a short bow. "My son, Jaylan and twin daughters, Charlotte and Avery."

"Did he just-"Ciel began, dreading the reply.

"Yes, my dear one, I believe he did." Sebastian said, placing his head in his hand. He had a feeling this family gathering would not go as he had hoped.


End file.
